


满床笏

by astron_nautes



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 伪猥亵, 年上, 怀孕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes
Summary: 《旧唐书·崔义玄传》：“开元中，神庆子琳等，皆至大官，每岁时家宴，组佩辉映，以一榻置笏，重叠于其上”。2019年7月
Kudos: 3





	满床笏

萧望之醒来的时候，全身软绵绵的，使不上什么力气。一块布条遮住眼睛绑到脑后。屋里没有灯火，大概是靠近窗子，有一点点月光透过布的缝隙渗进来，以至眼前映有一阵蒙蒙的亮光。他晃了晃手脚，手腕和脚腕无一例外都缠了布条，感觉像是绑附在床的四个角上。屋子里没有其他人，他的呼吸因为恐惧之外的因素乱起来。夜间微风穿堂，他的衣摆被掀起小小的一块儿，露出的腰腹上病态的红色在蔓延。  


他喊了几声“有人吗”，没得到回应，于是声音越喊越响。但他本人显然没有声音那么自如，身上泛起了细小的战栗，等到厚重的脚步声在屋外悠悠响起的时候，反倒立马噤声了，门“吱呀”一声被推开的那个瞬间，连呼吸都止住了，牙齿紧紧地压在唇上。不知来人是谁且毫无反抗能力，这样的情况任谁都难以放松。  


对方径直走到床前，步子放得很大，却不急切，顺势就在床沿坐了下来。他看到萧望之微微充血的嘴唇，极轻地啧了一声，伸出手来用指腹往那唇瓣上摁了一下。萧望之牙关一松，强作镇定地开口，“阁下与人会面，都是用的这种方式吗？”  


“旁人自是有旁的方法。奈何公子不是旁人。在下请公子前来，是有要事相商呢。”对方的嗓音清清越越，萧望之最是熟悉不过，“要事相商”四个字罕见地带着几分玩味。但他那高高悬起的心总归是落回原处，重逢的喜悦层层堆叠，把他的胸腔挤得满满当当的。他还是装模作样地瑟缩了一下，“既然是有事相商，阁下又为何要蒙住萧某的双眼，捆住萧某的四肢呢？”那人靠得近了一些，呼出的热气打在萧望之的耳畔，“怕药性起来，公子伤到自己。”  


萧望之一下子愣住了，“什、什么药？”剑气破空，四肢处的束缚俱被消解，对方先是除了他的腰带，又去拉开那外袍，脱他的亵衣，而后把全身赤裸的他抱到腿上，亲了亲他的耳垂，“是会让公子快活的药。等药效上来，公子就会像发情的小母猫一样缠着在下，要在下给公子下火呢。”  


“不可能！你胡说！”从前他二人虽然彼此剖白了心意，但到底只是未通人事的一对少年人。萧望之哪里听过他说这种囫囵话，脸上即是一热，四肢百骸也仿佛跟着滚烫起来。  


对方穿着的衣料温温凉凉的，他无意识地贴得近了一些。那人的指节带着些薄茧，被揉搓过的肌肤起了反应，又酸又软。两手在他身上游移的同时，唇舌也在其上蜿蜒。面颊、脖颈、肩胛、胸廓。对方猛地一下将他那小巧挺翘的乳尖含进嘴里吮弄，萧望之便不受控制地叫了出来，声音拖得长长的，像是正在挨受操弄一样。他自己也被这样放荡的呻吟吓到了，眼泪扑哧扑哧地落下来，蒙眼布都被打湿了一小块儿。那人见状笑着舔去了萧望之脸上的泪水，还不忘打趣他，“只是这么叫一声就臊得要哭的话，公子今晚怕是得把眼睛给哭瞎了。”复而接着含那乳头。手也不断往下，开始玩弄起小公子那不知何时挺立起来的性器。他将将摸上去抚弄了几下，萧望之就哼哼唧唧地软了身子，全身上下只余乳头和性器是硬挺的。那人手里不断变化着花样，萧望之舒爽得直哼哼，嘴上却毫不留情，用力在两方乳晕之上留下了好几个牙印。  


萧望之虚虚地把手搭上对方的手腕，在摸到某处小小的凸起时，自暴自弃地放纵了所有感官上的享受。性器被侍弄得无限敏感，每一次或短暂或长久的触碰都能让他吐露出甜腻的呻吟。他凭着感觉去吻对方的脖颈，含着对方的喉结射出了这个夜晚的第一道精水。“阿衍哥哥……”高潮中，他晕乎乎地念出了对方的名讳。对方猛地将怀抱锁紧，倏尔又放松，低低地笑出来：“公子什么时候发现的？”  


“阿衍腕上的胎记，我摸到了。但发现要更早一些。唔——”  


顾衍伸手扯下萧望之眼前的布条，亲了亲小公子濡湿的眼睛，然后把萧望之推倒在床榻上，重重地吻了下去。三年间的别离和思念，那些难以成眠的夜晚，全数融化在这唇齿之间。塞外的流云和狂风，无数次九死一生，顾衍有太多的话要说，但他又觉得其实都不重要了。流云是阶，狂风为梯，脱奴籍，挣军功，生生死死之后倒也踏上了阳关大道。他们从这时候才算一个开始。  


在萧望之平复呼吸的时候，顾衍的唇一下下落在之前没吻到的地方。吸吮和放松，不断地被重复，肌肤表层细碎的刺痛像水的纹路一样层层扩散，萧望之难耐地呻吟起来。他用力拽着顾衍的衣物，眼神胶着在对方的面庞上。“脱掉……抱我……呜……”顾衍勾了勾嘴角，从善如流地除去自己的衣物，整个人贴上萧望之。萧望之满足地喟叹了一声，把脸埋在对方的肩颈上，软着嗓子抱怨道：“阿衍今日好生奇怪。”  


顾衍也没急着和他解释，春宵一刻，什么都可以抛后了说。他一手搂着小公子的腰，一手沾了润滑用的脂膏径直往对方的后穴里探去。萧望之没躲，反而主动放松了身子，好让那手指进出得顺利些。他自己使不上力气抱着两腿，顾衍就把萧望之的双腿架在自己的肩上。纤长的手指在穴孔里来回，脂膏濡乎乎地化在里面，又酥又麻。顾衍把手撤出来，把着萧望之的腿，挺着肿胀的性器朝那穴肉顶上去。那穴肉浸了脂水，软得简直不像话，只轻轻一顶，就从两边打开，顺着性器的拓进吸附而上。顾衍有点失控，衔着萧望之的脖颈，性器囫囵捅进了最深的地方，连囊袋都挤进大半。小公子也没觉着疼痛，陌生的快感顺着他的尾椎骨向上攀，他爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，仰着脑袋大口喘气，指甲几乎都要嵌进顾衍的背里。顾衍撑着床榻，快速地抽插起来，一下一下，都打在深处。每当萧望之被顶弄得偏离了原先的位置，就会被掐着腰拉下来，重重地被顾衍的性器再次捅进去。  


“阿衍……呜……阿衍……你抱我，抱抱我，我没有力气……”顾衍听了这话，索性把人抱起来，托着臀，就着坐姿抽动。萧望之巴着顾衍的肩，一口咬在上面，只余鼻腔发出舒爽的哼叫。顾衍托起萧望之的臀部而后又重重放下，性器不断地撞击着那一团软肉，萧望之落在他肩上的力道更是加重了他的暴虐心理，原先设想的温柔初夜这会儿在他的脑海里连个影儿都不剩了。那处的肉既软又黏，像菟丝花似地扒在他的性器上，抵进甬道的时候紧紧地裹上来，对他的性器连按带挤，抽出去的时候却又死死地吸附在上面，不愿让他撤离。萧望之也是个不省心的，要亲要抱，呻吟也都是黏糊糊的，离得远了点都要闹，非得整个人贴在他身上，偏偏他还用不了力，顾衍只能自己把萧望之往怀里塞。结果本来挺有自制力的一个人，被这温香软玉在怀给硬生生逼得疯魔了。再后来动作起来，便完全失了章法，不管不顾地冲撞，硬是把萧望之操到了高潮。随着那穴口的接连绞紧，顾衍闷哼一声，射在了萧望之体内。萧望之又是一阵战栗和呜咽。  


吃了一顿精水，萧望之发现自己竟是多少恢复了一些气力，甚至能够翻身跨坐在顾衍的胯上。但顾衍拔出去之后后穴空虚得很，腰更是酸疼得好似要折断一般。他自是不觉，此刻他的肌肤已是胧着一层情欲带出来的粉色，氤氲出一片悱恻动人。顾衍按着他的颈背，把人拉下来亲吻，萧望之却已经无心于这样的缱绻温情，自己摆着臀去够顾衍再度硬挺的性器。有乳白的精液随着他的动作流出来，两人的腿根俱是一塌糊涂。“要……哥哥进来……”顾衍的眼神暗了一暗，手摸上萧望之的脊背，蹭着他耳尖蛊惑道：“公子自己坐着动，我把精水都射进去，然后公子就能怀上我们的孩子了。”  


“孩子……”先前服用的药终于发挥了药效，被烧得迷迷糊糊的萧望之一面嘟囔着“要和阿衍哥哥的孩子”，一面自己用后头将顾衍的性器给再度吃了进去。顾衍扶着他的腰，看他茫茫地、落着泪地上下伏动，一个接一个巴掌不住地抽打着紧致的臀肉。萧望之的臀尖渐渐由粉色变为鲜艳的红色，起伏中臀肉更是加剧了颤动，就连穴里也震颤不已。他犹怕顾衍觉得自己动作得不够卖力，起伏越发迅速，却因为实在忍受不了腰部的酸软而伏倒在顾衍的身上。他拉起顾衍的手去分开他的臀肉，好让性器进出更畅，又带着鼻音邀欢：“要阿衍哥哥操，要哥哥射进来，想给哥哥生孩子。”腹腔里陌生的热度涌现，他恍惚中觉察身体有些异样。  


顾衍贴着萧望之的鼻尖，轻轻地笑了一下，“已经在里面了，我们的孩子。”萧望之怔了怔，揉了揉自己的肚子，这才明白过来，“是那个药吗？”顾衍在他面上亲了亲，“我在朔北这些年结识了好些奇人异士，当中不乏各族巫医。也是从他们手中，我弄到了这味药。这药能改造男子的体质，使之顺利受孕，原先是某个部族的宗传秘方。就是有些副作用……”说到这里，顾衍突然断了声音。  


“什么呀？”萧望之在被操弄的间隙喘着气，也不忘追问。“服用该药的男子，会在欢好一事上更加缠人，”还说着，顾衍就翻身而起，将萧望之压在了身下，从背后狠狠地插了进去，“只是没曾想，这食髓知味，缠着人要个不停的，竟是我罢了。”萧望之侧过头笑起来，“阿衍像小孩子，”声音里还带着情欲中的辗转，又的确是一副好脾气的样子。顾衍低下头吻他，下身大力挺进，“哪儿小？”萧望之被操得双眼都带上了泪花，一双眼睛因而晶晶亮，显得天真而妩媚，“心眼小……唔……”  


暮色翻涌，两个人都没能幸免，被情潮打湿。再后来他陷入昏沉，自己还说了些什么，都跟蒙了纱似的，不太分明了。夜半有雨，哗哗啦啦下了好长时间，他迷迷糊糊听雨声，耳朵捕捉到顾衍有一句：  


今后，皇城开府，威远将军和宰相家的小公子，终于也是一家人了。


End file.
